Just a tiny secret
by Robot Aliene
Summary: Remus never told anyone. Sirius finds out. Oneshot SBRL.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.The only thing i own in this is Remus's ballet barre. Huzzah!  
I wrote this last night when i was supposed to be writing my english paper. Which is still not finished, but this oneshot is, most likely with spelling mistakes though. Heh.

* * *

Remus had a secret.

No one knew aside from his mother. He had not even mentioned it to her.

She had seen him through the fogged up street window one day walking home from the market, a loaf of bread in hand. Which had immediately been dropped in the off-white snow. He vividly remembered her look of shock, most likely mirrored in his own face, as she had looked more closely at what he had been wearing- tights.

He had first visited the place when he was 6 years old, he had wandered from the marketplace where his mother was busy buying food, "Remus darling, stay _right here_, Don't move, okay?", naturally he had left. Across the street was a building with a charming little sign. Intrigued, he crossed the street, ignorant of the cars whizzing by and jerking to a halt as he made his way across to the building and its sign. He silently opened the door and tiptoed his way into the foyer.

Music and the sound of soft knocking reached his ears, and he followed it until he was standing in front of a window that showed the next room over. He suddenly saw the source of the banging. There! Girls dancing, twirling, leaping with elegance on the tips of pink worn shoes. There were 2 young boys as well, spinning through the air with as much grace as the girls, landing quietly on their feet with their knees in a bent position. He was in awe. He excitedly turned to the woman next to him, who was also watching through the small window, "How can I get to do this?", the woman smiled at him, "You are interested? A boy so young, willing to dance ballet of his own volition?", she joked. Little Remus looked puzzled but nodded his head, and the woman grabbed his hand with her own slightly bigger one, and they made their way to a small office.

That day he had started ballet. His teacher donated him the clothes to start with. As the years progressed, he would work all summer and use the money for new ballet shoes and other dance needs. It was now his eleventh year of dancing, and even though it was hard to practice ballet while juggling school at Hogwarts, 3 times a week he'd make his way over to Hogsmeade, where there was a small studio that offered classes. He practiced every night in the room of requirement, where he stood that very night.

He had his hand lightly placed on the bar, being careful not to grip it too hard. He was practicing his arabesque, his left leg level with the bar while the other was on the floor supporting his weight. He'd occasionally glance in the mirror at himself, correcting his posture as his back dropped forward with the pressure of lifting his leg up. He then moved to the center of the room away from the barre to practice this; his dance instructor had been correcting him often about his left arabesque, so he kept practicing, he wanted - no - _needed_ to accomplish this for himself. He needed to do his very best in class.

So focused on his current position, he did not notice as a black haired youth happened to find his way to the room and silently stand by the door. Remus had already finished his dance he had been practicing for his upcoming audition by the time he realized Sirius was staring at him in astonishment, his eyes shining. With what, Remus did not know. Remus reached for his warm-up sweatpants tossed over the barre, hurriedly sliding them on over his tights in embarrassment. How long had Sirius been there? And why was he staring like...like...like he was at that moment?

Sirius finally spoke up, almost as if reading his thoughts. "I've been here for 10 minutes, you didn't even notice me", he voiced with an upward twitch of his lips, "How long have you been dancing? You're very good". Remus blushed as Sirius's eyes made their way up and down his body, "Er...uh...11 years? And thanks I guess", and began to back up towards the barre as Sirius stepped ever closer. "Wow, you're in good shape...mind...teaching me something?", Sirius half purred with glimmering grey eyes. "Well, I suppose I cou- Mffff!"

Sirius leapt on Remus as if he was some sort of prey, cutting off Remus's words with warm lips. Remus froze in shock as a tongue that _was not his oh gods oh gods_ circled the inside of his mouth, and made a noise that was seemingly a cross between a squeak and a groan. But, Remus eventually realized: resistance was indeed futile, and wrapped his thin arms around Sirius's own small waist.

Some time after, as they lay on the cold dance floor, Sirius muttered against Remus's bare torso, "Maybe you _should_ teach me ballet, so i can be that flexible", causing Remus to bury his head into Sirius's inky hair, concealing his smile and blush that made its way across his face.


End file.
